Venomshank
Overview Venomshank is a legendary card that can be dropped by the King of Thieves in the Cambris raid. It deals a base damage of 30 with an additional 10 damage per turn due to the poison effect. This lasts for 4 turns, dealing a total of 70 damage. However, the card will apply a 50% damage increase if the target is already poisoned. This will result in base damage of 45 instead of the standard base damage of 30. Therefore, if the target has already been afflicted with Poison and is struck by this card, the maximum damage it could output would be 85 including the poison damage over 4 turns. Strategy While 30 damage for 4 bits may seem like a very poor trade, it must be noted that the extra poison damage that the Venomshank does equals out to a total of 40 damage over 4 turns. This means that it deals a total of 70 damage which is more than Darksteel Longblades base damage. The main difference is that Venomshank deals damage over time while Darksteel Longblade deals ''direct damage. '' This is why it is almost always recommended to make sure that the target is poisoned before using Venomshank on them. It is almost always worth it to use the extra bit and deal the extra 15 damage to the target. It is suggested to bring along Pollute with this card, so you may poison a target yourself, (dealing a total of 24 damage over time on its own right) along with using Venomshank on them, dealing a total of 109 damage with Pollute posion counted in. This costs a total of 5 bits and 2 turns. It is similar to how you would use an attack buff on a person who is going to use Darksteel Longblade. You may also choose to wait until a teammate uses Core Infliction. This is another great combo of cards. However, there are some downsides to this card such as if the target is able to remove the poison status effect. Luckily, no troop may do this, but many players may have the cards Antidote and Purge to counter your Venomshank. This substantially reduces Venomshank's power, so try be sure that your enemy does not have those cards ready. Due to players having the ability to remove poison status effect, using Venomshank in PvP battle is not recommended. Another downside is that you may not have 4 turns to wait for the poison to do its work. The target may use a powerful attack in time that it takes for the poison to kill the target. In this case, it may be better to simply use a card with a high base damage. Venomshank is a card that you must use carefully to make sure that you are using it to its fullest potential. Even though its semi-limited use, it can be very powerful if used correctly and at the right time. Trivia * Venomshank is based on a Limited U item on Roblox, also named Venomshank. ** The original price of the Venomshank item on Roblox was 5,000 Robux, but now it has increased to 250,000 Robux. * Players usually refer to the Venomshank as "VS" or "venom". * As of March 16th, 2019, Venomshank's poison has been buffed from 3 turns to 4. * it is the only legendary card in the game that is normally obtained by an enemy drop. Category:Legendary cards